Talk:ShadeClan
Want to join ShadeClan? Just fill out the character's name, appearance, gender, character (optional), family (optional), and history (optional) and you'll be all set! Just wait for a Staff member to approve you and afterwards, you can begin roleplaying, add them to the list, and make the character's page! Remember to always use a new heading when you ask to join! Spiderstar :Name: Spiderstar/storm :Appearance: A huge, black-pelted she-cat with a ragged coat and a missing eye. :Character: (+) clever, contemplative, dignified, educated, high-minded, leaderly, persuasive, witty. (o) aggressive, dominating, irreligious, maternal, proud, sarcastic, tough. (-) arrogant, blunt, criminal, false, impulsive, moody, power-hungry, unstable, venomous. :Rank: Leader ::beau *angry lightsaber noises* 01:36 Tue Dec 29 Accepted. You may add him in and make his page! ^.^ sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:44, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Snakeclaw & Addercloud :Name: Snakeclaw :Appearance: A brown tabby tom with copper eyes. :Character: (+) attractive, challenging, charismatic, idealistic, independent, leaderly, mature, protective (o) aggressive, ambitious, determined, dominating, proud, sarcastic, self-conscious, stubborn (-) angry, anxious, arrogant, assertive, cold, desperate, hateful, impulsive, insecure, misguided :Rank: Warrior :Name: Addercloud :Appearance: A brown and white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. :Character: (+) aspiring, creative, confident, dedicated, elegant, passionate, popular (o) boyish, emotional, mellow, proud, sarcastic, stubborn, tough (-) clumsy, conformist, forgetful, gullible, irritable, submissive, willful :Rank: Warrior ::beau *angry lightsaber noises* 02:30 Tue Dec 29 Both of these cats are accepted. You may add them in, start roleplaying, and make their pages! ^.^ sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 02:36, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Ravencloud Might she join this clan? Name: Ravencloud Appearance: black molly Rank: Deputy — River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 21:35, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Erm, sorry Mink, but you'll have to rename her. That's the Clan's name, and cat's can't have their name based off of the Clan. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:40, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Aight, she's accepted now. You may add her in, make her page, and begin rp! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:43, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw :Name:Riverpaw :Appearance: pretty mink she-cat :Rank: Apprentice — River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 22:21, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. Who do you want her mentor to be? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:23, December 29, 2015 (UTC) her mentor is ravencloud— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 22:24, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright. You may make her page and start rp! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Thistlecloud :Desc: tabby and white she-cat. Approx. 4 years old. :Character: chill af, sometimes rather prickly, normally forgiving. hella good at fighting, but hates to. pretty high spirited, highly religious, can be abrupt and blunt. :History: formerly a warrior, became med cat about two rp years ago. :Rank: med cat. 19:22, 12/31/2015 Accepted. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 19:33, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Murkfang :Desc: very large scarred dark grey tom with amber eyes. :Character: hot-headed, stubborn, self-centered, laid-back, honest, loyal, respectful. idk what else atm. :other info: he'll likely end up in the dark forest but idk yet. :rank: warrior 03:00, 01/1/2016 Accepted. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 03:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Heronpaw :Desc: black tom :Rank: MCA (I talked to Ferk about it already) :Character: very shy and timid, a complete pushover, lacks self-confidence and self esteem, but has a real knack for healing. excellent knowledge of herbs and remedies and all of that :History: his parents and brother were killed by a fox, and ever since, he's kept to himself and tried to blend in. he just wants to keep his nose down and do his work without having to talk very much 03:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing! Just add him in 03:46 Fri Jan 1 Leopardfoot ::Leopardfoot :Appearance: thin gray tabby Bengal molly :Character: gentle, very mothering, dislikes violence — River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 08:53, January 1, 2016 (UTC)